Rematch Among the Stars
by KidHeart4
Summary: Not long after discovering they are to become parents, Duke and Heart find themselves trapped with their teammates and friends in a competition in space. The prize is said to be survival as Heart tries to protect their unborn child from hazards and villains around them.


Rematch Among the Stars

By: KidHeart4

Heart awoke with an uneasy feeling. Looking at the clock she saw it was only three in the morning. She sat up, keeping the quilt over her torso to stay warm while his arm also rested over her. It were as though he were protecting her and their unborn child even in his sleep. Just as he felt her move he opened his one deep brown eye and looked up at her, "Ya alright sweetheart?"

"You are a very light sleeper," she commented with a half smile.

"I had ta be," he replied as he pulled his arm away and sat up beside her.

The dark feathered drake then pulled his wife close to him, his hand resting carefully over her waist. She leaned back against him, nuzzling her head over his bare chest.

It had only been a week or so since finding out the news that she was pregnant.

"What's on your mind?" Duke asked her knowingly.

"I'm scared," she answered quietly.

"I am too my love," he admitted holding her tighter.

Heart felt her core shiver hearing this from him. As long as she had known him he had rarely shown himself to be afraid of anything. Since even back during the invasion on Puck World Duke seemed unshakable to her. Only recently with villains such as Aten rearing their heads had he been pushed.

"I want to be happy, I want our child to grow up here in this home with everyone loving them as I know they will. Yet there's so much at our gates clawing their way in to protect them from," Heart said, "And as long as I'm carrying them I can't fight as I normally would."

"Heart," Duke started softly, "This is a wonderful thing. You're carryin' our child, you an' I are startin' a family. Ya shouldn't be afraid, an' ya shouldn't have ta worry about fightin'. Our baby will grow up in a lovin' home here."

"Then why are you afraid?" She asked him.

"It's complicated darlin'," he said, trying to figure it out himself, "Though no matter what it's not havin' our child that's worryin' me. I will take care of ya, an' I will protect you an' our child. I guess I'm jus' not used ta the idea of bein' a father yet."

"I think the fact that you're worrying about it shows you'll be a very loving father," she told him with sincereity in her voice.

Duke smiled as he hugged her still. She then turned her body slightly, holding onto him. As she rested her head against him she could feel and hear his steady heartbeat. The comforting rythem resonated with her own heart as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Hearing her breathing shift Duke carefully rested her body back onto the bed, smoothly slipping his hand from beneath her head as he set it on the pillow. Then he pulled the covers up over her and rested his own body beside hers once again. As he watched her he rested his arm carefully over her torso again, shielding their child and her in some way. Finally he too fell asleep beside her.

Meanwhile late into the night a certain overlord was receiving a message.

"It's been a long time," he mused as the video grew clearer.

"That it has Lord Dragonus," the voice snickered.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Dragonus enquired from his throne within the bowels of his ship.

"Well it seems, though my empire is facing destruction, I have captured their leading rebel. Yet somehow they have escaped onto my personal island on my home planet! I need help finding them and taking care of them before they cause any more problems!" The voice on the other end explained.

Dragonus stroked his chin with his claw, "Hmmm, I may know someone that can help. However, there is something I will require in return."

"And what might that be?" The voice asked curiously.

"You see, I have my own foes that need getting rid of. You have met them once before, a group of meddlesome ducks and their stray human. They need to be dealt with once and for all!" Dragonus snickered.

"So what would you have me do?"

"Bring them to your island and have them taken care of with this foe of yours, and I will provide you with the means to do it!" Dragonus laughed wickedly.

The voice on the other side began laughing as well, "Consider it done my wicked friend!"

Duke awoke a few hours later with Heart still sound asleep beside him. He propped himself up with one arm, leaned over her and kissed her gently. Then he slipped out of the bed and covered her with the blanket before stealthily stepping out of their room, throwing on a jersey as we went.

In the galley he found Wildwing preparing breakfast for himself. He gave a tired nod to Duke before offering him a mug of coffee. Their leader could see Duke had barely gotten himself together before stepping out of his and Heart's bedroom.

"Duke, you need to stop worrying so much right now," Wildwing attempted.

"You're one ta talk Wing," Duke chuckled a little.

Wildwing shrugged slightly, "I just know Heart needs you more than ever right now, but worrying like you've been will make it hard."

"What if I screw this up Wing?" Duke asked, his worries getting to him.

Wildwing looked up from his food on the stove in surprise.

"What if my kid turns out like I did? What if they follow in my footsteps an' leave their mother heart broken like I did?!" Duke questioned.

"Duke, you can't do this to yourself. You're a good man," Wildwing insisted as he turned the burner off before scorching his breakfast.

Duke looked at his coffee, as though looking at his reflection in anger and disgust.

"Every time I think I've moved away from my past it comes back ta haunt me. Only this time it could hurt her as well!" Duke growled in a hushed tone.

Wildwing approached his older friend, placing a plate of food in front of him before preparing his own and speaking, "Duke, we all know you don't have anything to worry about. Not when it comes to this."

"I don't?" Duke questioned with some snark in his tone.

Wildwing shook his head. Then he looked at his teammate and asked in a stern voice, "Duke, do you really think your life turned out that bad considering the life you once had? Consider what you have and all that you've worked for. You have a life to be proud of, friends that trust you with their lives, and my little sister who can't imagine her own life without you. I'd say you turned out just fine."

Duke was silent as these things were said.

"But none of this would have happened if not for your past. Plenty of foes have thrown it in your face recently, so I can see why frustration would build," Wildwing said thoughtfully.

Duke remained quiet as he thought of their recent fights with Aten and others. He knew it didn't matter what he was before to her. He knew he was proud of the skills he had because he could now use them to fight for his friends.

"Duke," Wildwing tried once more, "Heart is carrying your child because she loves you. She has no doubt when it comes to you and wanting to make you happy."

"What makes ya say it like that?" Duke wondered aloud.

"Well I was talking to Tanya, and she said that you two having a child in the first place shouldn't be possible. Because we're different species it shouldn't work. Yet because of her magic and the nature of it, it is. Her emotions control her magic, healing her, fighting. She can somehow will her magic to adapt to how she needs it to for her body. So somehow that's what she did so she could carry your child."

Duke was struck speechless when he heard this. He hadn't thought about it before. He hadn't realized that what was happening shouldn't have been able to happen. He had only reacted to the news itself. Taking this in made him clutch the mug in his hands tighter, trying not to shake in front of their young leader. Then he smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked genuinely.

"Well if I understand this right, it's when you took quite a chance on saving a girl's life just over two years ago. I'd say it only improved from there," Wildwing chuckled as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"It seems so," Duke agreed before looking up knowing she was standing in the doorway looking for him.

Without a word she walked over to him and hugged him, his head resting against her chest as she did. His shoulders relaxed as he listened to her heart beat, and for a moment he thought he could hear a smaller, softer rythem within her. Wildwing noted that she was just as tossed together as the rogue she was embracing, with a jersey tossed on and hair pulled loose from her usual ribbon.

"I think you two will be just fine," he laughed lightly before getting his sister something to eat as well.

Later that day they headed out as a team to an outing Phil had planned for them. A low-key public appearance as he had called it. Duke had tried to protest at first, but somehoe Phil had talked them into it.

Yet when they arrived at the location, a park that had been built to promote skating and street hockey, it was completely empty.

"Did we get the wrong day?" Nosedive questioned as he stepped onto the platform that had been prepared for them.

"I don't think so," Tanya replied nervously.

"Maybe we're just early?" Heart suggested as she looked around the area.

Just then the platform began to glow beneath their feet as their last teammate stepped onto it. Startled they all backed up from the edges as a sphere of light raised it's walls and enclosed them in it like an unbreakable bubble. In moments they quick changed, as they did Duke pulled Heart close to him to keep her steady and safe, while the sphere grew brighter still.

Then in a flash they were teleported from the park and onto a strange land teaming with strange plants and wildlife.

Duke looked around to find only Mallory standing beside him.

"Heart?! Guys?" He asked looking around in a slight panic.

"What happened? Weren't they just with us?" Mallory questioned.

Meanwhile their teammates found themselves in similar numbers, each with only one teammate beside them. Wildwing and Tanya were sharing a space within a grove of high towering trees. While Nosedive and Grin found themselves on a beach of some sort.

And Heart found herself alone it seemed, standing ankle deep in what seemed to be snow in the cavernous mountains. Looking down at the land below through the harsh weather she could see the forests and shores of this strange land on this strange new planet they found themselves on beneath a sky of pinks and lavender swirling above them.

Shivering she tried to find some way to keep warm and find her teammates. Though she hadn't gone far before a harsh, growling voice caught her attention, "What are you doing here?!"

Heart turned around quickly to see two red eyes watching her with surprise from within the mouth of a cave. She froze fearfully before the figure stepped out to reveal a familiar lion-like man standing before her in rags that once were his uniform as guard as she knew him before.

"Kazor?!" She exclaimed.

He quickly rushed over to her, "What are you doing out here?!"

"I...I don't know...I don't know where the others are, we were home and before I knew it we were all seperated! I have to find them!" She told him urgently as she shielded her torso from the harsh winds.

Kazor listened to her words carefully, as well as something else it seemed. Then he spoke urgently, "We need to get you inside the cave where it's warm until the weather dies down!"

"But the others-"

"It will be no use trying to find them in this storm. If you try to head out now you and your children will surely perish!"

Heart looked up at him with widened eyes, "Children?"

Kazor nodded with a bit of bewilderment in his expression, "Did you not know you were carrying two little ones? I can sense their heartbeats, though they are quite small. So you must get inside right now!"

With that Kazor pulled a very shocked Heart along into the cave. Once inside he started a fire for them and brought her a fur blanket to wrap herself in.

"That should do for now. Once the storm passes we will try to get you to Duke and the others," Kazor assured her, trying to keep her calm, "Though I am quite concerned that you are here of all places, and with child. In better circumstances I would congragulate you."

"What is this place?" Heart enquired as she pulled the fur blanket tight around her.

Kazor looked out the cave entrance with a grim expression, "We are on the emperor's personal island on his home world. Here he keeps vicious creatures for sport and to keep problems like myself at bay."

"What happened to you?"

"After our meeting I was able to help dismantle the space hockey games. Yet in the last raid I was captured and thrown into the emperor's personal prison. I escaped a few months ago, but I haven't been able to leave the planet. I have to wait until some sort of game begins," he said with grave concern in his voice.

"What kind of game?" Heart found herself asking.

"As you know the Emperor enjoys blood sport. Every so often, when he has enough "visitors" he throws a championship. I feel that's why your team was brought here. I have seen others here and there, but have not approached them. Not all of them are friendly. In light of things I am relieved you stumbled upon my hiding spot if you were to be seperated from the others either way," he explained.

"So what, does he expect everyone to fight until there's only one left? That's pointless, my friends will just band together," Heart laughed.

Kazor nodded, "He must have something else in mind under the circumstances. No matter what we must stay on guard. Worry not my friend, I will keep you and your unborn children safe while we search for our comrades."

"I can't believe Duke and I are having twins. I only found out I was pregnant a week or so ago," she told their friend.

As Kazor finished explaining the situation to Heart, above them was the loud crackle of static.

"Greetings to all!" Uttered the voice of the decadent Emporer. "I, your powerful emporer have gathered dangers from all around the galaxy, and for your amusement, have pit them in my Battleseum. Two teams of eight, divided up into four duos on each side, fighting to the bitter end until one team prevails! The victors will be set free, and the losers, if they survive, will be sent to the bryllian crystal mines to work away their lives. On one side we have a group of rebels who dared defy me before, and the other some of the most violent criminals from the prison colony. Between them are ferocious beasts, dangerous terrian, and one of the most deadly predators the galaxy has created. Now... let the hunt begin!"

As his voice died down, from the foilage nearby emerged a tall, slim built figure of metallic flesh. Three arms emmerged from it's torse, each ending in a claw weilding wicked blades. It's red eyes narrowed as it focused on the woman and felinoid man before it, be it darted towards them, it's arms spinning like a cyclone around it. Heart drew her glaive instinctively as she jumped up to deflect the attack, while Kazor picked up the spear he had

made, jumping in to protect his allie.

"You need to stay back my friend!" Kazor insisted without saying why.

Elsewhere Wildwing found his armor was missing, but decided to move with Tanya towards the center.

Nosedive and Grin grew worried for their friends as they began their quest to the central space as well.

Meanwhile Duke and the others had heard the announcement from their respective locations.

He looked to Mallory urgently, "We've gotta find the others!"

Mallory nodded, noting her shoulder armor piece had vanished.

"Wait, he said 2 groups of 8 divided into 4 smaller groups on each side," Mallory realized, "But there's 7 of us, meaning someone got paired off with someone we don't know, and all of our comms are jammed!"

Duke tried to stay calm, "We're all capable fighters, we can win this one no matter what it taked."

"Yeah, but one of us is a bit compromised Duke," Mallory mentioned carefully.

"Ya don't think I know that? All I can do is hope she's with one of the others an' find her as soon as possible!" Duke said, fighting back a growing fear in the back of his mind.

"Oooooh! Sounds like easy preeeeey!" Came a voice from above them.

Looking up, they could see on the cliff ledge a mantis humanoid, two large arms ending in scythe like limbs and two smaller ones up against his chest. Tilting his head, he smirked, pointing at the two beneath him. "After I'm done with you two, how about I take care of her! Quick points for me!"

With that, he hopped down between them, slashing at each with his formidable claws.

Duke drew his saber immediately, blocking the attack and forcing the alien back a little, "Stay the heck away from her ya cretin!"

Duke slashed at the bug-like alien while Mallory readied to give back up, watching their surroundings for any further attackers.

The insectoid creature laughed, as it turned on Duke. "Krey-Tun to you! You going down duck!" It then released a volley of swipes at him.

Duke's stress was getting to him, causing him to slip as one of the blades slashed his side. He stepped back, pressing a hand against the wound while Mallory rushed in, kicking the mantis to the ground.

The Mantis cackled, ready to strike down at Duke before Mallory kicked it in the head, causing it to stumble to the side. Looking up, it swiped a trail a green goo trickling form it's nose. "Oooooh! Fiesty! I like a little kick!"

Mallory glared at the mantis as she drew her puck launcher and aimed it at the bug. Meanwhile Duke thought he felt a tug in his chest as he looked up at the mountain peaks in the center. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of energy, but it soon vanished.

The bug batted away the projectile, before charging at her. Goig to grab with it's smaller arms, it would them bombard her with several swipes to her upper body.

Mallory flipped back out of harm's way, drawing another blaster and shooting it at the mantis, sending her own barrage of freeze pucks at the alien.

"Looks like you need to chill out!" She mocked.

With the freeze pucks striking the insect, he looked over his body as it iced over. Glaring at her, he spat out.

"Hey! Not cool!" Before the ice enveloped him.

Once the bug was frozen over Duke and Mallory hurried away, starting to head towards the mountains where the energy above had flashed. As they ran Duke kept a watch over his injury to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

Yet as Mallory and Duke headed off, the insect twiched under it's icey coccoon, as one of it's claws burstsed out from the ice.

Meanwhile Grin and Nosedive had arrived at a grove of trees in a forest of sorts. As they tried to figure out the situation, a set of vines lashed out at them from the trees.

"Weeeee got some! Yes! They will nourish us!"

Grin grabbed at the vines, pulling on them in retaliation, "I have no interest in becoming your means for sustenance. Nor does my friend."

From the foilage around them, a toothy mawed face made of plant matter manfiested, chuckling as it went to pull them into towards it.

Grin gritted his teeth as he pulled on the vines, tearing them in his grip, "I don't think so!" Nosedive pulled an arm frew and grabbed his blaster, aiming sharply at the open maw, and shot an explosive puck in. BOOM! As the puck flew into the maw, the foliage face froze up for a moment, before splattering into bits.

Grin sighed with relief as he dropped the vines. He and Nosedive then continued on through the forest.

While their leader and Tanya scaled the mountain, a large brute emerged further up. Taking up a boulder, the rocky creature lobbed it at the two.

"Sorrry... must... win... be free..."

While Wildwing and Tanya had started up the mountain trail, remaining watchful.

Wildwing jumped, pushing Tanya put of harm's way as they toppled off the side of the cliff. Yet their team captain managed to grab her hand and the cliff ledge. "Look, we don't want to fight you. Maybe we can help get you free! But please, we have friends out there that need to be found. My little sister is one of them and is with child!"

The large boulder man went to grab another rock, but paused, looking at the other two in a moment of slow contemplation. "You... help?"

Wildwing quickly nodded his head as he kept a tight grip on Tanya's hand. "Of course we will help. Just please help us find our friends and my little sister before something happens to her and her unborn children!"

He slowly nodded, putting the boulder down. "I... will... help..."

Wildwing climbed up, pulling Tanya up with him. "Thank you friend," Wildwing said sincerely. Then Tanya asked, "Why are you here anyway? You don't seem violent like the emperor stated?"

The stoney giant waiting for them at the top. "Rebelled... took over home... fought back..."

Wildwing looked at their new allie, "That's awful! But don't worry, we'll help you!" Tanya then asked, "Have you seen anyone else like us, or a girl with burgundy hair and no...well...beak?"

The stone giant shook his head. "Will... help... find..."

"Thank you," Wildwing said as they continued up the mountain path.

Kazor had begun to force the robot fighter back. Keeping him away from Heart, who had been forced to rethink her strategy a bit when it came to combat.

The mechanical assassin continued it's assault on the lion man, spinning around like a top of bladed destruction. All the while, it stayed silent, focused on ending the foes in frot of it.

Heart, seeing Kazor slip a little from the snow and ice held out her hand, energy sparking around her as she shouted, "Back off metal head!"

With that she shot out a blast of electricity at the robotic fighter.

The bolt of electricity crackled as it over took the machine's body, causing it to spasm wildly before going still. Energy sparked from it's body, as it still twitched periodically.

Kazor looked to Heart in surprise, "It seems you have more surprises. You have some sort of magic?"

Heart nodded as she caught her breath, "Yes, but it comes with a cost. And it seems it's steeper than before. If I use too much..."

"Then we won't let that happen!" Kazor assured her, "but we should start trying to find the others before more attackers find us!"

Heart gave a nod as she followed him down a bit.

The robot began to move again, it's head jutting up at the two. It's body started to jolt itself upright, as it labored to go after them again.

Kazor heard the movement from behind them. "We have to move faster, he's chasing us!" Heart nodded as they hastened their pace.

The two made their way quickly through the underbrush, the robot on their heels. It's glowing red eyes focusing on them with each step.

Heart and Kazor continued to hurry, hearing the pressure building as the bot gave chance. Yet Heart could only go so fast in the cold air. Noticing this Kazor paused, hoisting her onto his back to keep her safe and as warm as possible.

The robots slowed down, the eletrical bolt still messing with it's system.

Kazor slowed his pace a little when he realized that the robot had paused again.

"Are you alright comrade?" He asked the young woman with traveling with him.

"I think so, thank you Kazor," Heart said. "It's the least I can do after what Duke did for me in our first encounter," Kazor insisted.

The robot kept sputtering and twitching about, as it tried to keep going after them.

Meanwhile Duke and Mallory continued their way through the jungle towards the mountains ahead.

"Duke you need to relax a little," Mallory tried to tell her older friend.

Duke raised a brow at this comment, knowing how his friend's temper could be.

"I'm just saying you don't usually act so brashly. You got hurt because of it! Heart and your kid needs you to be safe too!" Mallory said firmly.

Duke sighed hearing this, "I jus' don't want ta lose them."

"I know that, but being reckless won't help them, and you getting hurt will only hurt her, thus hurting your child that she's carrying! Besides I know that Heart has to be more cautious, but that doesn't mean she is helpless. Trust her to find you and the rest of us, and trust a mother to keep her baby safe!"

Duke took in these words, a bit stunned, then he smiled a little.

"You're right Mal, thanks for that," he then said cheerfully.

As Tanya and Wildwing made their way up to their new stoney companion, a laser bolt blasted in front of them. Riding atop of leviating mechanical chariot, the Baron raised up his laser rifle.

"Ah ha! You got lucky, but I vont be missing next time!" He assured.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Wildwing exclaimed, "Did you not learn your lesson last time?!"

Atop the mountain path Kazor pushed on with Heart on his back. In the distance ahead he had seen the blast.

Heart looked up in shock, "How did he get here?!"

"Someone you know?" Kazor enquired.

"Unfortunately...we need to help Wing and Tanya!"

Letting out a chuckle, the one cybernetic eyed hunter looked down at the two below. "Indeed I have! This time, I am taking my role as the apex predator and not giving you the same generousity as I did before! Now, stand still, and this vill be over with all the quicker!"

The robot behind Heart and Kazor suddenly lurched up at them, in a mad malfunctioning fury of blades and sparks. "Annihilate!"

"You're insane!" Tanya yelled as she and Wildwing tried to back away with their new friend.

Heart jumped off of Kazor's back, drawing her glaive and hurrying over to the hunter.

"Be careful comrade!" Kazor called after her.

She swung the staff of her glaive, knocking the baron from his chariot and into the snow. While Kazor turned to the robot, deflecting it's blades with his staff. Tanya hurried up, ignoring further shock in the moment, and tried to get to the robot's controls to shut him down.

The Baron fired upon them again, laughing out as he pulled the trigger.

"Mad, maybe! But not insane, my anatidae prey!"

The rocky bruiser stepped in the way of the blast, it barely scratching it's tough hide. As the glaive struck his craft, he toppled over the side, falling into the snow below. Getting back up, he brushed off the snow, "But a minor discomfort! It only delays your eventual fate!"

Tanya was able to get to the robot as Kazor distracted it. Getting into it, she was able to power it down, as it collapsed onto the ground.

Wildwing stepped in front of his sister, glaring at the baron. Tanya on the other hand started working on the bot, trying to reprogram him as she had with B.R.A.W.N before.

"Ah, taking my advice! Don't worry though, I won't hurt the kill. I'm a hunter after all, not some monster."

Raising his rifle up again, he took fire upon Wildwing.

Tanya tinkered away at the robot, but as she worked on it, from within a high toned buzzing emerged "Tampering detected! Self destruct in 30 seconds."

Heart quickly grabbed Wildwing's arm as a shield of crystals began to form and shouted to Tanya and Kazor, "Get over here now!"

The two of them hurried to her as the shield finished forming. Tanya grabbed their giant friend by the arm. Just as the blast went off the shield finished forming, hardening around the group as Heart focused her magic.

By now Duke and Mallory neared the base of the mountain and thus began their ascent. For a moment Duke thought he could hear a commotion from above.

With the mantis maniac shattering the ice, it began to tail behind them, licking it's manibles as it contemplated how fun it will be to dispose of them. Duke thought he heard someone coming up behind them now. Drawing his saber he prepared for a fight as they started up the path. With the drake turning around, the mantis jumped at him, cackling all the while. "So! Ya wanna fight now, huh?! Don't worry, I'll made it cleeaaaan!"

"Not really," Duke replied as he blocked the attack and then slashed at the alien, "I've got someone ta find."

The maniac mantis laughed, tilting it's head as it pushed back with it's blade like limbs. "Oh! And so do I, after I'm done! Ain't that a funny coincidence?!"

"I won't let ya near them!" Duke slipped as he pushed back a bit.

With the distraction, the Baron took a chance to take his leave, hurrying back to get some strong fire power.

Meanwhile Nosedive and Grin continued forth. As they made their way through the jungle, a feminine laugh filled the air, as a shadow darted betwern the trees, a glance of golden feathers being the only thing they spotted. A soft voice started to sing, a hypnotic melody.

Nosedive heard the beautiful singing and began to look for it's owner, while Grin tried to steer him along the path.

"Come on Grinster!" Nosedive said in a trance, "Listen to that voice!"

Grin gripped his friend's shoulders and pushed him forward.

As the gentle giant was trying to push Nosedive along, the singing would intensify, as swooping in from the shadows the figures slashed as Grin with dagger like talons, letting out a laugh as it vanished again.

Grin now picked up Nosedive, throwing him over gis shoulder and started charging forward. He tried to endure the attacks as he pushed on, meditating in his head to stay focused as much as he could.

As Grin rushed his way through, the figure jump in front of him. From the waist down, she appeared to be a beauty avian woman... but from the neck up, she had the visage of a buzzard. Letting out a screech, she lashed at the hulking hero.

Grin balled his free hand into a fist and punched the creature in the gut, "Your music is disrupting my peaceful aura!"

The creature collapsed to the ground, twitching as Grin headed off with Dive in tow.

Grin hurried out of the jungle, finding Mallory and Duke. Nosedive finally came back to his senses and Grin set him down again.

Turning to see the two new ducks, including the large, musclebound grey one, the mantis snickered. Seeing one of them was still disoriented, he disengaged with Duke, and charged at Dive, slashing at him as he rushed back into the foliage, "I'll be back for you! Don't you worry, one eye! I'll get as many of you as I can!"

Grin had managed to pull Nosedive back before the attack landed and the mantis disappeared again.

Duke looked to his allies worriedly, "We've gotta find the others before that creep does!"

Mallory gave a nod, "Everyone be on guard."

Then they started up the mountain path they had found the beginnings of.

As the smoke cleared Heart let down the shield as it broke away and dissipated. She gripped her brother's arm as she fought fatigue.

"Heart you need to be careful with your magic, we don't know what will happen if you tap out right now!" Wildwing told her sternly.

"What was I supposed to do? Let all of you get hurt or worse?" She snapped, "I know I need to be careful, but I still have to fight as well!"

Kazor stepped forward, "We should continue on for now, it's not safe to rest in this cold or wait for that hunter to return!"

Wildwing and Heart nodded in agreement as they began heading down the path again.

The rock giant looked over towards it's new companions, lumbering over to them. Looking down at them, the clay faced creature gave furrowed it's brow in concern.

"You... can... hide... behind... me... I... will provide... protection..." It's craggerly face turned into a soft smile, as it brought a hand to it's chest. "Am... Krud..."

Wildwing gave a nod of thanks, "We appreciate that Krud, but we will walk alongside you, just look after this one here please."

Wildwing patted his sister's shoulder, "This is my sister, Heart, the one we told you about." "Wing I'll be okay," Heart protested.

The rest of the group introduced themselves to the giant before continuing their descent.

The large stone man gestured for them to follow him, as they headed up the mountain.

Meanwhile, the mantis skulked around in the jungle, chittering to itself manically. With the snap of twigs behind it, the creature spun around, ready to tear into anything it saw.

Before it, the Baron stood. "So, having trouble with the ducks, are you friend? Vell, I think I have something that can help you!"

With that, he offered him a blaster rifle. The bug looked over it suspiciously, before eagerly grabbing it, snickering.

Wildwing's group continued on down the trail until they saw familiar figures ahead of them. As a familiar, dark feathered drake came into view Heart smiled and hurried over to his open arms.

Duke pulled her into a tight embrace, "Thank goodness you're alright my love!"

Duke then looked up to see a friendly, familiar face as Kazor gave a bow of respect. "Thank you friend," Duke said.

"Congratulations to you two," Kazor said in return.

"Duke," Heart said cheerfully, "We're going to have twins!"

Duke's remaining brown eye widened with surprise, "Twins? How do ya know that?"

"I can sense their heart beats," Kazor explained, "I am happy for both of you." Wildwing and Nosedive both wanted to hug their sister, but were both held back with concern.

"So we need a plan now," Wildwing said, "If we have any hope of getting home we need to figure out where to go from here."

"Awwwww... isn't that sweeeet? Oh! Does that mean I get bonus points for her?!" A mad laugh emerged from the treelines below.

The mantis stepped out, taking aim with the rifle. It hummed violently, as it charged, before letting loose a volley of intense energy. A large, earthen arm extended before Heart, as Krude's eyes narrowed as it looked at the insect man. It began to run downhill, charging with thunderous footfalls.

"Krude... crush... bug!" He bellowed out, causing the insect to let out a yelp as it dodged for cover.

Duke had wasted no time in stepping between his wife and the rifle, shielding her. Yet both were surprised to see their new companion protect her by taking on the attack.

Duke then drew his saber and followed Krude to fight the mantis, "Guys watch after her for me!"

Heart was growing frustrated watching all of this unfold.

Raising his giant fist, Krude slammed against the bouler the mantid was hiding behind. With his cover crumbling, he decided to take a chance, and slashed with his larger bladed arms at Duke. Making saber with organic blade, he smirked, as they traded blows. Krude would try to strike at the insect as well, but as he tried not to hit Duke as well, he would miss far more often than not.

Duke felt the initial blade slash his left arm, but he fought on. Blocking some attacks and slashing at him as well.

"You're sick ya know that?" Duke glared at him.

Meanwhile the others watched carefully for other attackers such as the baron. Heart watched Duke's battle carefully. She noticed how Kazor had stayed close by to her.

The mantis fighter chuckled, as he pushed back, ""Nah! The doc gave me a clean bill of health! But, I don't think they'll be able to say the same for you for long!"

As they clashed blades, Duke would feel the barrel of the blaster press against his chest, as the insect held the laser rifle in it's secondary set of arms.

"Duke!" Heart called out fearfully as Kazor held her back, "Please don't!"

Duke froze, trying to figure out a way out of this one. He gritted his teeth as he glared at the insect fighter.

"Coward!" He spat.

He glanced back at Heart for a brief moment, trying to smile at her as Kazor held her back and she stood with a hand shielding their children she was carrying.

The mantis laughed out loudly, as it went to pull the trigger... until a giant boulder of a fist slammed into his face. Sent back several yards, he fell into a heap, twitching as he moaned out in pain. Krude let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. "Puny... and dumb..."

Heart slipped quickly from Kazor's grip and hurried to Duke, throwing her arms around his lean waist, "Duke!"

Her heart racing she looked to Krude, "Thank you!"

Duke held her tight, nodding to their new allie, "Thank you friend."

He then looked to Heart as he stroked her hair gently to try and calm her down somehow, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm okay."

After a moment Wildwing suggested a plan, "I think we should head to the emperor's tower and bring the fight to him! He enjoys it so much, why not let him join in?"

"I will go with whatever you wish to do comrades, you have my support," Kazor assured.

Wildwing looked at Krude, "Please join us so we can make sure you get your freedom friend."

Krude nodded, as they made their way up the mountain at the center if the wild arena.

At the pinnacle they saw a raised platform, on which the emporer sat, surrounded by his guards. Letting out a chortle, he grinned as he saw the group coming up, his protectors at the ready.

"I see you are all capable combantants, quite entertaining. But, the game isn't over yet." He licked his lips, as the Baron came up from behind the group, rifle in hand, "My champion is still at large, and he is more than capable of dealing with you all."

As he drew closer, they could see he was splattered in a green goop, a cold scowl across his face.

Wildwing yelled out, "Did your champion tell you we've defeated him with only half of our group before?! Baron would you like to be put through a wall again, or should we call it here before you embarrass yourself?"

The group stood ready for an answer of some kind, bracing for a fight. Duke held Heart close with his saber ready, while Heart in turn began focusing on her magic. Kazor stood near them with his spear drawn and ready.

Letting out a laugh, the purple ruler clasped his hands together, "But you see, I have gifted him with armaments far more advanced than what's on youe planet. Plasma grenades, bio signature seeking blasters, the works. You have only survived this long because it amused me. But now... it will be more fun to watch you all perish! Dispose of them!"

The Baron remained silent, as he took up the rifle. Taking aim, he fired, striking one of the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The emporer exclaimed.

"Your insect competitor explained, something vitheld from me, and I do not apperciate it good sir! Yes, I may have a vandetta against the ducks, but you did not tell me that one of them was with child!"

Without hestitation, he blasted away another guard as he made his way up, "I am a hunter, not some blood thristy fiend like you are!"

The team looked to one another genuinely stunned by what was happening before them. Wildwing then called to the baron , "How about a truce then? We'll settle the score later! Let's go team!"

"Very good, the game is on!" The Baron responded, as he reloaded his power cell.

With that they charged forward, clashing with the guards. Mallory and Nosedive went on the offensive, while Tanya and Grin ran defense with their brains and brawn.

Duke slipped by a guard to then begin dueling him blade to blade, "Heh, you're not nearly as good a match as Stryx is, but practice is practice I guess!"

Heart on the other hand had foregone her glaive for the moment as she ran ahead, energy whipping around her. As a guard lunged at her she jumped up, using her wings to get into the air before gliding behind her attacker and giving him a hearty kick. Duke noticed this and gave a nod to her before disarming the guard he was fighting with. They were all half way towards the emperor at this point, with Kazor and Wildwing leading the way.

Krude went on to slam several of the guards, as rhe Baron continued firing upon the rest. Seeing his men going down around him, he went into a panic, fiddling with a control panel next to his seat, before a blast of energy scorched his hand, the Baron blowing the smoke from the barrel of his rifle, "No running away now, that isn't very sphorting, is it?"

Wildwing and Tanya looked to each other still a bit thrown off from this. Then they and the others continued to fight the guards. Kazor in the midst of everything had lost track of the young human woman he hadbeen guarding.

Duke however kept track of her as he fought, "Heart take it easy okay? Try not ta push yourself!"

"I'll be okay!" She assured him.

Heart then ran towards the emperor, throwing her hand forward and using the energy to short circuit the control panel.

Hefting himself up from his seat, the Emperor went after Heart, slapping her face and pushing her back.

"No you don't, little girl!" He sneered, as he raised his hand up, only to be grabbed by a large stoney fist.

Krude squeezed tightly, looking towards the others.

As Heart fell back to the floor Duke tried to hurry to catch her, but found that she had caught herself. Her eyes grew more dragon like as she focused her energy and she jumped back up. Her cheek stinging from his slimy hand she glared at the emperor. With Krude holding him still Heart defensively slashed back, using her energy like a whip to knock him backwards. The emperor's slime covered arm slipped from Krude's hand as he began to fall back and off the platform. As the purple ruler attempted to grasp the edge Kazor hurled hus spear, striking where his hand reached, and thus prevented him from gaining any purchase on the ledge. With a panicked cry he fell to the island below, crashing beneath the high canopies of the trees.

Heart then crumbled to her knees, her energy about spent as she grasped her stomach as though trying to protect the two resting within her.

"Heart!" Duke called to her as he ran to her, sliding beside her and pulling her into arms, "Are you okay?"

Heart nodded tiredly as he hugged her tighter.

"Are your children okay?" Kazor asked.

"I...I think so..." Heart replied as she felt her abdomen carefully.

Kazor listened closely, "I can sense both of their heart beats."

Duke let out a sigh of relief, but didn't let go of her.

"Good show, however, this does not change our standing. Head home, and some day we will have a proper rematch." The Baron said, as he went over to the control panel, tinkering with it to see if it would work.

Krude looked over towards the others, and let out a deep sigh, a smile crossing his clay like face. "We... can leave... now.."

Kazor turned to Krude, "Yes my brother in rebellion, we are free. Though I wonder, would you join me in my adventures through space and free others in need of help? I think you and I would be a strong force against evil doers!"

Krude nodded, extending his massive hand out to the feline humanoid. "Krude... like... this idea."

Tanya walked over to the control panel and started working on it to fix it.

Heart then looked up at the baron curiously, a thought came forth as she asked, "Baron, would you be interested in putting your hunting skills to better use?"

Duke and the others looked at her puzzled.

Raising a brow at her with his good eyes, paused for a moment. "Go on, you have my interest."

Heart took a deep breath as she stood now, "As you have seen for yourself I have magic, but it's not from the Earth you know. I once lived within a realm filled with magic creatures that I tried to protect, especially dragons. I no longer call this place home, but the task I left behind is in need of someoto take the mantle. Poach the poachers so to speak, and hunt the creatures that mean to cause harm. Though bare in mind that hunting the dragons is strictly taboo! Under no circumstance are you to break this, or I will know!"

Nosedive chimed in with a laugh, "By the way ifv you agree and then break that rule, technically Heart is the surviving princess of this land, and the prince there is a very good friend of ours, so you would be answering to both of them!"

Wildwing looked to the baron curiously, "What do you say Baron?"

While this went on Grin and Mallory had retrieved their team's missing armor and gear, and Tanya had fixed the teleporter.

Placing a hand on his bearded chin, the Baron pondered for a few seconds.

"Interesting proposal... a shame I vould not be able to hunt a beast as magnificent as a dragon, but, if griffons and manticores are fair game, I vill accept!" He said, right before gripping his shirt, ripping it off to reveal the attire of a medieval hunter underneath. "Ooooh! Imagine how many hydra heads I can mount on my wall!"

Duke looked to Heart concerned, "Are ya sure about this Heart?"

Heart nodded with a light laugh, "I think so."

"First Lucille, then Krude, and now the Baron, any more surprise friends put of those who tried to kill us?" Tanya asked.

Duke turned back to Heart with a smirk, "Maybe that's your nature?"

Heart looked to him puzzled herself now.

Duke then gave a full, sweet smile, "Ya encourage others ta change in some way, ya certainly stirred a change in me when I first saw ya."

Heart blushed slightly.

Then it was time to bid farewell to their new allies that would travel space, though not before giving them a communicator.

"Farewell Kazor, Krude. Keep in contact and stay safe out there in your adventures," Wildwing said proudly.

"We will check in from time to time comrades. Thank you once more!" Kazor said before turning to the parents to be,

"Again congratulations to you both. May your children be as brave as their mother and noble as their father."

This time both Duke and Heart blushed or shyed away. With that Kazor put in their coordinates, just before teleporting away, he bid farewell to his friends.

Krude gave a wave, before vanishing into the aether.

Heart then explained to the Baron that they would send him to his new task as soon as they could once a gateway was safe a clear again.

Wildwing offered a hand in peace to the Baron, "Thanks for your help Baron."

Duke stepped forward as well with Heart, the former giving a nod of thanks, "I am still quite surprised that you wemt against them like ya did, but for her sake I am glad ya did."

The Baron smirked, and took the hand, shaking with a firm grasp. "It vouldn't be shporting, now would it? I vouln't be able to call myself a proper hunter if I vent along with them."

With that the Baron was sent back to his island home for the time being. Afterwards the team returned to their headquarters where a very worried Phil had been waiting.

"No more public appearances or stunts!" Wildwing gave their leader a firm warning.

Phil raised his hands up backing away with a nervous laugh.

Duke then looked to Heart as he noticed her placing a hand over her abdomen. He rested a hand on her shoulder with his other hand over hers now, "Sweetheart, ya okay?"

"Just tired," she said looking up at him with fatigued eyes.

"Let's get you to the infirmary real quick just to be sure you and the babies are okay," Tanya insisted.

With little resistance Heart and Duke followed Tanya to the infirmary. Their team tech ran some tests with Heart and checked her over. Duke waited close by.

"Heart!" Tanya exclaimed as though startled, "These readings are crazy! No wonder you're tired!"

Heart looked at Tanya bewildered, "What is it Tanya?"

"According to this your energy levels are really low right now. Your magic, you were using it not just externally, but internally too!"

"What does that mean Tanya?" Duke asked.

Heart took a deep breath before answering, "When we were seperated and the fighting began, I tried to create a shield for our babies to protect them from the cold and battling going on around them."

"You kept a barrier up inside of you that whole time?!" Tanya questioned worriedly.

"An' ya used your magic ta fight back there," Duke confirmed, trying to remain calm himself.

"What was I supposed to do?" Heart asked, "Let that robot blow us all up? Not help fight? Just stand there and not protect all of you and our children?"

"Heart, that's not what we're tryin' ta say," Duke let out a deep, careful breath.

"But you do need to take care of yourself," Wildwing then said from the doorway before entering the room, "Heart you really scared us out there."

"Guys, I did what I needed to!" Heart protested, "For our children and our team! You need to trust me too!"

Duke looked at her quite surprised and he heard Mallory's words echoing in the back of his head from before.

He then walked over to Heart. At first he only looked at her as she sat on the infirmary bed. Duke gently rested his hands against her upper arms, caressing them as he gazed into her sapphire eyes, "I do. I'm jus' scared of losin' ya too. I love you an' our kids more than anythin' in any universe! If somethin' ever happened to ya I would fall apart."

With that he wrapped his arms around her, his hand slipping up into her hair. His other hand gripped her back, supporting her. Heart then hugged him as well, "I love you too, and I couldn't bare to lose you either. But you all need to trust me right now. Trust me to fight if I need to and protect our children. I'm not going to go in reckless, but I will not let my family get hurt either! I will lean on you when I need to my love, but I want you to know I'm supporting you too!"

Wildwing gave a sigh near them, watching them with a relieved smile. Then he said, "I guess I was a bit over protective earlier too, but can you blame me?" He gave a chuckle, "You're my little sister, and you're having two babies apparently! I have to look out for you even more than before now!"

Heart gave a smile as she looked over at her brother, "I know Wing. I do thank you for that. Perhaps you're where I get this from?"

Wildwing and her shared a laugh before Nosedive and the others ventured into the room after them. Everyone seemed quite relieved to have made it home together mostly in one piece. Tanya soon found herself helping to tend to their wounds here and there, patching up Duke's gashes, Grin's scratches, and so on and so forth.

While everyone talked and laughed Heart watched everyone before tiredly leaning into Duke's open arms. He held her close to him, her head resting againt his chest. Letting out a sigh of her own she listened carefully so she could hear his heartbeat. As he held her she wrapped her arms around her waist as though holding their children safely.

"Our babies will be in wonderful hands," she then said tiredly as she looked around the room.

Duke heard her and smiled as he nuzzled the top of her head with his chin, "Ya know darlin', I think you're right about that."

The ex-thief then looked over his wife as she drifted off to sleep in his embrace, "For now though, jus' rest an' I will keep ya safe while you keep them safe."

Heart gave a tired nod before giving in and sinking into his strong arms, "Thank you my love."

Duke smiled warmly before whispering to her, "No my sweetheart, thank you."

Then he kissed her softly, "Thank you my darlin' bride for keepin' our children safe. I know we've got a rough road ahead, but I promise we'll travel that road together."


End file.
